


Dizzy

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: A short fic about how Ralph sees you pass out from being sick.





	Dizzy

When Ralph saw your eyes staring at the emptiness, he knew something wasn’t right. When he saw you collapsing on the floor, he was frantic - terrified. His LED circled as red as he quickly dashed to kneel beside you, holding your form against him.

But when he felt your heartbeat, he slowly managed to calm himself down, muttering to himself that you were okay and you had just passed out.

_He already had thought he had lost you_.

—-

An hour later, you woke up on your bed, and Ralph was quickly by your side when he saw you waking up. His plastic fingers slowly stroke your arm and you brought your own hand on top of it. He lifted his gaze to you when you did so.

“Y/N really scared Ralph.” he muttered and you slowly intertwined your fingers, which he gladly accepted.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I guess I’m too sick to do my chores today.” you coughed a few times and Ralph’s LED began to spin as golden yellow, indicating he was thinking.

Suddenly, Ralph’s eyes lit up with an idea and he jumped up, tucking you in better.

“Y/N mustn’t get up. Ralph gets them everything they need - and Ralph does the chores too for Y/N, yes, yes he does.”

You smiled weakly at Ralph whose LED was spinning as sky blue again as his eyes met yours.

“Thank you, Ralph. But do only as much as you want to, alright?”

“Ralph does everything Y/N has usually done, because he thinks Y/N deserves it.”


End file.
